<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jessie's Prequel Story by DannyR2078</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718072">Jessie's Prequel Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyR2078/pseuds/DannyR2078'>DannyR2078</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Huniepop &amp; Huniecam (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Desperate for Money, F/F, F/M, Filming Porn, Jessie was a Good Mom, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, POV First Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Porn With Plot, Raising a Child, Sex Work, Teenage Parents, Trying her hardest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Working Mom, film set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyR2078/pseuds/DannyR2078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage mother wants what's best for her young daughter, and Jessie is willing to go to the ends of the earth to make sure Tiffany gets what she deserves out of life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessie leant back against the wall. Her shift was finally over, and she was exhausted. She popped an unlit cigarette in between her lips as she threw a coat over her waitressing smock, and headed out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>It was starting to get cooler now that Halloween had passed, a sign that she’d been in the city another year. It also meant she had a certain someone’s birthday to start thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get that for you?”</p><p> </p><p>The voice was a sudden surprise. The streets of Glenberry were pretty empty at that time of night. A thin grinning man with a weasley face and too much hair oil had started walking alongside her. He held out a lighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested, buzz off.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the coat around herself and sped up, it wasn’t a long walk home and she was eager for some rest. Despite her signals he didn’t give up.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be pretty hard, working this late. Especially for such a lovely young thing like yourself. You’re what? 18? 19?”</p><p> </p><p>Jessie stopped and turned to face him, her irritation growing. She was in no mood for this right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 18, and if you don’t leave me alone, I’ll scream till the cops show up.”</p><p> </p><p>He backed off slightly, hands raised in a surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, easy. I’m not hitting on you, honest. I’m just doing my job, same as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed at him as she chewed the cotton butt in her mouth, letting him continue.</p><p> </p><p>“See, my company’s always on the lookout for fresh talent. Sweet young girls are all the rage at the minute, and I’ve had my eye on you the last few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, <em> definitely </em>not creepy.</p><p> </p><p>“All I’ll say is, if you’re looking to make some money, real money, not the chump change that diner gives you, then give us a call. We’ll definitely have work for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He offered a card, which Jessie snatched and shoved into her pocket. He gave a shrug, turned, and left her to head home undisturbed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Home was a small bungalow. Cramped for 3, and crowded for 5. But it was a warm place with warm people. Jessie could make out the bustle in the kitchen from outside, and she felt a sense of calm as she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that you back Jessica?”</p><p> </p><p>The question echoed into the hall from further inside, lilted with an accent not quite American. Jessie couldn’t help smiling to herself, it was nice to have someone to welcome her after a long day.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mrs Lapran. Sorry I’m a bit late, I had to help close up.”</p><p> </p><p>She trotted to the kitchen, where the middle aged Indian lady was stirring a pot on the stove. She gave Jessie a warm grin as she entered, burying her glasses in her dark skin as her eyes scrunched up.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home dear. Dinner’ll be about 15 minutes, why don’t you go get changed.”</p><p> </p><p>It was wonderful news. Jessie hadn’t eaten since lunch, and the smell of the spicy stew was already making her hungry. She reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled out a crumpled envelope.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll go get Tiff ready first though. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman’s smile turned to a disapproving frown at the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Jessica, honey, we’ve been through this. You don’t need to keep giving us money. You’re welcome here, treat us like family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then consider it a gift. Put it towards Beli’s college or something. I’d feel bad just mooching off you.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh she placed the envelope into a drawer as Jessie wandered through to the living room. A middle aged Indian man sat on the couch. He gave her a quick smile before resuming his phone call. Jessie didn’t understand what he was saying, but it sounded heated. His thick moustache twitched and his brow furrowed as he spoke. A small dark-skinned girl lay on her stomach on the floor, colouring a picture quietly. In front of her was Jessie’s target. A tiny little toddler, with a tuft of soft blond hair and intelligent bright blue eyes. Tiffany went into a fit of giggles as Jessie scooped the almost-two-year old up.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you a good girl today? I hope you didn’t give Beli any trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned as pudgy little hands grabbed at her face and nonsense words flowed out of the tiny mouth. No matter how bad her day had been, how many guys catcalled her or grabbed her ass, seeing her little girl always put a smile on her face. She had a lot of regrets in her life already, but Jessie was sure Tiffany wasn’t one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for keeping her company Beli. I wish I could be here more.”</p><p> </p><p>The five year old’s face flushed red as she scampered off to the kitchen to find her mother. Jessie did like the girl, but she was painfully timid. In the 2 years she’d been staying with the family Jessie liked to think they'd grown a little closer, but she was still shy around Jessie.</p><p> </p><p>She gave Tiffany another squeeze, then headed off to get changed. By the time Mrs Lapran called them for dinner Jessie had switched to some comfy sweatpants and coerced Tiffany into her pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>The dinner table was a full spread as she plopped Tiff down into her high chair. Her steaming plate went ignored at first though, she had other priorities. She scooped some of Tiffany’s baby mush onto the spoon and let the girl guide it to her mouth. The girl would soon be moving onto more solid food, and Jessie could hardly believe how quickly she was growing. Only when her baby was happily sucking down warm milk from her sippy cup did Jessie start her meal.</p><p> </p><p>It had been an eye opener, having dinner with the Laprans. Back with her own family dinner had been a quiet, dignified event. There had been no talking, with the exception of saying grace at the start. The Indian family was much warmer. To them the dinner table was the best place to discuss their day. Each meal was filled with laughter and excited conversation, for Jessie it was the most fun she had all day.</p><p> </p><p>With the food finished and the plates in the sink Jessie set Tiffany down on the floor. The girl was off like a rocket, crawling for the living room to join Beli. After dinner cartoons were an important part of her day after all. Jessie watched her happily go, she was so glad Tiffany was turning out okay, even venturing her first few steps. A short cough from Mr Lapran brought her attention back to the grown ups.</p><p> </p><p>“Jessie, we need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing that followed that sentence was ever good.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no pleasant way to say it, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to find somewhere else to stay. We’re not kicking you out, please don’t think that. But I got a call today, we’re going to have to move back to Bangladesh. My brother’s in a bit of trouble and he needs my help.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her. She hadn’t expected this to last forever, but it was still an unwelcome punch to the gut.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how long do I have before you go?”</p><p> </p><p>He could probably see the worry in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be anytime soon, at least 7 months, maybe a year. I just thought it’d be best to let you know now. Give you as much time as possible to find somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head sank into her hands. 7 months was probably enough to find somewhere, and she had imposed on their family for long enough. That didn’t make it any easier though. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders as Mrs Lapran pulled her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to just abandon you dear. We’ll help you find somewhere, and we’ll help you find work. I wish we could stay like this, but situations change.”</p><p> </p><p>She tried to hold back, but tears began forming in the corner of her eye as she embraced the woman. Mr Lapran placed a bundle of papers in front of her. She recognised the pile of scrunched up envelopes.</p><p> </p><p>“We took a little bit a few times, when we got little Tiffany’s baby stuff and such, but this is your money. I told you you didn’t have to give us anything, so we just held onto it for you. There should be enough here for a few months' rent at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessie was speechless. Her own parents had never shown her half the kindness that this family had. She gathered the stack and let out a small whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>They both hugged her tightly as she cried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jessie’s room was in the attic. It was small and dark, but it gave her a bit of privacy and let her have a space just for her and Tiffany. She lay on her back, lifting the squirming babe into the air with airplane noises. Spending time like this, just the two of them, made all the worries she had melt away. New ones crept in to fill the void though. What if she couldn’t find anywhere? What if she couldn’t get a job? What if the government took Tiffany away? She didn’t even want to think about it. She was tired, and the little girl's yawn signaled playtime was over. She lowered Tiffany back onto the bed and lay next to her, stoking her soft blond hair gently.</p><p> </p><p>The hatch to the loft cracked open, revealing a pair of large fuchsia eyes. Jessie gave a welcoming smile and patted the mattress, signalling Beli to join them. The young girl clambered up and sheepishly shuffled up to them. She held out a stack of books to Jessie. It was a semi regular routine, she lifted the little shy girl up and sat her down next to Tiffany.</p><p> </p><p>“So, which one shall we choose tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Beli spent a second scanning the covers before making her selection. She handed her choice to Jessie and got comfy, pulling Tiffany close as she got seated in the teenager’s lap. Jessie opened the cover, pausing with an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to try?”</p><p> </p><p>The young girl hesitated before nodding. She held Tiffany carefully as she followed the words with her finger.</p><p> </p><p>“The…very…hungry…caterpillar….”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jessie watched the girls with a gentle grin. Both of them were snoozing softly on the bed. She was so glad Tiffany had someone to play with, and often wished the pair could consider themselves sisters. With the quiet she could focus on what she needed. She had emptied the envelopes into a pile and counted the total. $9500. It was a lot of money, but nowhere near what she needed. She not only had to find a place for herself, but for Tiff as well. It was her responsibility to make sure her daughter never went without, and she was damn sure she’d fulfill that duty.</p><p> </p><p>Her head sank into her hands once again. The waitressing gig was good, it was simple, honest work, but she knew the money was shit. With the winter approaching traffic would slow to a crawl as well, and that was a dip in her wages she couldn’t manage. With a remorseful sigh she reached into her coat pocket. That creep had mentioned money, if he was good to his word it would be just what she needed. She unfolded the business card and gave it a read.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>PERKY PIXIE PRODUCTIONS</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Purveyor of fine adult goods and entertainment. $500 guaranteed minimum per video. No questions asked. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She bit her lip hard. The thought of having to do stuff like that again churned her stomach, but $500 was more than she made in a month, and anything would be better than those truck stop bathrooms. Her gaze shifted from the card to the sleeping girls in the bed. This wasn’t only her choice anymore. It didn’t matter what it took, she’d keep Tiffany safe and happy. She held the card close to her chest. If this was what it took to keep them together, then it was a small price to pay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The whole building gave Jessie the creeps. It’d been a short bus ride that had dropped her off at the almost abandoned industrial estate. After a few minutes of searching she’d found the place she was looking for. A large, windowless warehouse, only identifiable by the three bright pink cursive Ps on the door. She approached and pressed the buzzer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perky Pixie Productions. How may I help you today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cheerful voice was a shock. The woman on the other end of the intercom at least sounded like she enjoyed her job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm. I’m here for an interview?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie didn’t know why she phrased it as a question, but the whole situation was strange enough already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then please, come in. I’ll meet you in the reception area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft buzzing signaled the door unlocking, allowing Jessie to enter. She took a deep breath before opening it. There was every possibility that she’d get a bag over her head before disappearing off the face of the earth, but if there was the slightest chance this was a real job, then she had to take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a soft whisper as she crossed the threshold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For Tiffany. For Tiffany.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warmly lit office was a welcome surprise. A slightly older woman smiled at her from behind the desk. She was every part the stereotypical secretary. A tight brown bun, well fitting dark blue suit jacket barely containing her bountiful breasts, and thick rimmed glasses sliding down her nose. It was like a parody of every dowdy businesswoman in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome! Could I get you to sign in before we get started?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She passed Jessie a clipboard with a list of names and signatures. She put a quick scribble next to Maye, and handed it back. The secretary gave a satisfied nod and handed her a name tag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll do nicely, Ms Maye. If you’d like to follow me to the interview room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie trotted along behind her, conscious of the woman’s shapely rear sashaying in her short pencil skirt. It was a view to enjoy before they reached the small conference room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A handful of girls sat around the large table. All of them were close to Jessie’s age by the look of them. Some were chewing gum, looking disinterested, others were flicking through books or magazines, a few of them looked nervous, even terrified. Jessie noted that she had the largest </span>
  <em>
    <span>assets </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the room, if this was a last woman standing type job, then she’d have the advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a seat just as the door at the other end of the room flew open. The man who entered looked nothing like what Jessie had expected. She was prepared for a sleazy, fat, greasy little creep, the kind to personally judge each girl's merits </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully. Instead, she saw a laid back executive type. A lean build with slicked back hair and a Hollywood smile. A pair of girls similar to the secretary wheeled a large TV in behind him, closing the door as they left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome ladies! Firstly I’d like to thank you all for coming. Our talent scouts put in a lot of legwork, and I’m glad to see it’s paid off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke with a confidence Jessie hadn’t faced before. If it was anyone else it’d sound cheesy and insincere, but she found herself listening intently to his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I can see some of you aren’t quite comfortable being here, and that’s fine. If you have any doubts feel free to raise them, we’re running a business here, I don’t want any of you to feel forced into this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two of the girls got up and left. Jessie’s heart twinged at the tears in their eyes, but she stayed put. The man addressing them just gave a regretful nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, if at any point any more of you want to stop, then please let us know. We’ll pay you for your time today, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped his hands together with a renewed vigour, it felt like he was sending a wave of energy over the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then! Most of you already know why you’re here, I appreciate it’s a big decision, one that a lot of people won’t look at too fondly. I’d like to show you a short video of what we’re expecting of you today. Just remember, if it’s too much, then feel free to leave, even if it’s just to get some air.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that he popped a tape into the VCR and dimmed the lights. Jessie’s eyes were glued to the screen. A pretty young thing sat on a black leather couch, dark hair framed her blushing face, her sparkling brown eyes looked straight into the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you introduce yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a small giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Cindy, I turned eighteen last week, and I’m looking for some fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of fun”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled again, turning away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, the kind of fun where I get fucked. Hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie’s heart hammered in her chest. The girl on screen was so flirty and fun, she wasn’t hesitating for a second to answer the questions. The scene skipped ahead, showing Cindy on her knees from a POV shot. Her lips slid up and down the cock in her mouth, a bulge in her cheeks showing her tongue doing its thing. She pulled back, letting the strings of saliva snap as her hand took over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that, I’m good right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right! You’ve done this before haven’t you? You dirty little slut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, does it look like I have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed up the side of his shaft till she reached the head. Without separating her lips from the skin she pushed her mouth down, all the way to the base. Jessie couldn’t look away as Cindy traced her hands down to her blouse, ripping the buttons open to reveal a pair of perky dark tips standing at attention to the camera. Jessie had to hold herself back to stop herself from mirroring the rough self-groping on the screen. It’d been a long while since Jessie had seen any action, and she hadn’t realised how pent up she’d gotten. Her breath stopped as the scene jumped again. Cindy was bent over the sofa now, her tiny little skirt pulled up to her waist and her black panties pulled to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never tried it like this before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cock appeared at the bottom of the screen. Jessie could hardly stand the anticipation as he approached her sopping wet pussy. Her gasp copied Cindy’s as, instead of the usual entrance, he pushed into her waiting asshole. Jessie rubbed her thighs together with the thrusting rhythm on screen. The whole room was filled with the girl’s moans as her dark hole was ravaged, wet smacks of broken suction and grunts of effort came from the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie was almost drooling as the final scene came. Cindy was on her knees, now completely naked. Her tongue stuck out of her open mouth as she looked up at the cameraman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh god. Here it comes. Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie nodded with Cindy as the actor jacked his dick in his co-star's direction. She jumped as the thick ropes covered Cindy’s face, only partially getting in her mouth. The actress wiped her face with a single finger, before licking the gooey gunk off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm. So, do you think I’ve got a future in the industry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely baby. But why don’t we go for another round, just to make sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie’s chest was heaving as the screen went black. She’d never seen anything like that, and it had left her hot and bothered all over. The corporate man who was conducting the interview reappeared with a stack of papers as the lights came back on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, there you have it. I’m glad so many of you stayed, usually only one or two get to this stage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie glanced around. Out of the dozen or so girls who’d started watching, only five of them had stayed till the end. She had been so engrossed in the movie she hadn’t even noticed them leave. He gave them all a smile as he handed out the papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are standard here. Just a few questions, mostly for the safety of yourselves and our other clients. Take your time to read it carefully as you fill it out. Any questions before we start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a dark skinned woman who’d spoken up. Thin rimmed glasses sat on the tip of her pointy nose, their arms buried in a sea of tight dreads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go right ahead miss…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah. You said we’ll be expected to do the same as in the tape, does that mean we’ll be doing anal today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie was suddenly paying attention. While the thought of Cindy’s gaping hole was still a pleasant image, she’d never really given any thought to butt stuff herself. How did you prepare for it? Should she have cleaned it a bit more than usual? Did it hurt? It looked like Cindy had enjoyed it well enough. Their interviewer just gave a sympathetic shake of the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not unless you particularly want to, no. We let our clients set their own limits. We have several staff members who only perform oral, by their own choice. Today’ll just be testing the waters. Take your time to find what you’re comfortable with, and build up from there. Quite a few niche actresses started off just experimenting, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah gave a grateful nod, and Jessie felt the weight on her shoulders lift a bit. If she was setting her own bar today, then she could really show them what she could do. She turned her attention to the questionnaire, mostly simple yes or no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do you have, or are aware of the possibility of having, any sexuality transmitted diseases, viruses, or infections?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Have you ever willingly performed oral sex before?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yes.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Have you ever willingly performed anal sex before?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Are you currently taking, or have implanted, any form of birth control?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What unique skills or talents do you think would help you in the pornography industry?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped the pen on her chin for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ve got next to no gag reflex. Plus, I’vebeen told I’m quite good with my tongue.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What are you hoping to try during your time with us?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mostly looking to explore myself. I’m game to try anything at least once.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What name would you like to perform under?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie raised her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms, Maye was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m just wondering about this question. What do you mean about a name for our performance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh yes. Most of our staff choose to film under a false name. It helps to make it harder to find your personal details from seeing one of our tapes. We’ve not had any incidents in quite a while, but it’s important to remember there are some who get dangerously obsessed with what they see on TV. Plus it helps if you don’t want your family to know. You’re more than welcome to use your real name, but I’d strongly recommend a pseudonym instead. You’re free to change it later if you wish, this is just for today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie understood all too well. She’d had several unwanted admirers approach her already during her time at the diner, she dreaded to think how they’d act if they saw her on film. She chewed the tip of the pen as she thought. She needed a good one, not too cheesy, but not overly grand. A smirk formed on her face as she scribbled down her choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slid her completed form across the table to join the others. The man scooped them up and gave them a quick flick through. He grinned and glanced at Jessie as he finished, she hoped that was a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything seems to be in order. I’ll have each of you shown around the building, then we can start getting you ready to shoot. Please step forward as I call your name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door to let a small gathering of women in. They were all so gorgeous! Long flowing hair, flawlessly finished make up, and catwalk struts. It was what Jessie had been hoping for. A small wave came from the center of the group, she smiled at the secretary that had shown her in. The man grabbed the first sheet off of the pile and stifled a chuckle as he read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah Greene the anal queen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark skinned woman rose to her feet. She was slightly shorter than Jessie, but packed a lot of attitude into her walk, keeping her face straight and her eyes forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once she’s ready take her down to room four. Next…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Misty Peaks. Oh I like that one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie put a bounce in her step to emphasise certain jiggly parts. She fixed him with her best smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be going with Brooke here. She’ll be in set seven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bubbly secretary took her arm and led her into the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d stick with us, I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you. Don’t worry about David, he can be pretty intense sometimes, but he understands that this is a business. He gets that we’re here for a job, not as whores.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie was happy to be shown around arm in arm with the woman. It was quite a large complex, but she rattled off the layout of the building as they went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So basically we’ve split the whole place in two. You’ve got the technical side, where we are now, and the action side. On this side you’ll find all the departments that work behind the scenes, props, editing, costumes, admin, that sort of thing. We’ve also got the showers and changing rooms on both sides, so don’t be shocked if you see a few naked people walking about. On the other side are all our sets. It’s mostly pre made rooms, but we do have a few specialty sets for role playing, they get changed around by the tech team regularly. Oh, and for now avoid any of the black doors with red Xs, they’re our ‘niche’ stages. It’s not really the best place to start from, but if you find something kind of weird that you enjoy you’ll probably end up in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie had a few questions, but one took priority.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘niche’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave her a calm grin, Jessie wasn’t sure if it was out of pity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scat, baby play, forced, that sort of thing. It can get pretty extreme in there, so most of us try to avoid it. A few find that they love it though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie was slightly stunned, more by how calm Brooke was with discussing that type of thing than the list of activities. Jessie’d alway thought sex was sex, in her limited experience a man would put his penis in her, and after a few minutes of disappointment he’d cum inside her. Brooke wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they approached a small wooden door, the only one in the whole wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the boundary line. It’s the only crossover point between the two departments, you’ll find out why in a minute. Take a deep breath and come on through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie followed her guide dutifully. The hallway they entered was similar to the one they’d just left. Red lights flashed over several of the closed doors, Jessie noted a few of the aforementioned black ones. The smell was overwhelming, sweat, flesh, bodily fluids, they all assaulted her at once. She had to step back across the threshold to take some clean air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a gut punch at first. You get used to it over time though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie willed her head to stop spinning. After a few clear breaths she plunged in again, closing the door behind her. She stuck close to Brooke as they made their way to a locker room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can leave your stuff in here. We’ve never had any instances of stealing, but keep everything locked up just in case. I’ll hand you over to wardrobe once you’re ready, then we’ll come back here to get you changed. After that it’ll be a quick stop at hair and makeup, then it’ll be time to shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I use my own clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie had deliberately picked her shortest shorts and thinnest tank top for today. She’d shivered all the way here, ever under her coat. The November weather wasn’t the most forgiving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t recommend it. Some scenes can get pretty messy. And there’s always the danger of a ‘misfire’, if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made sense. Jessie shoved her coat and purse into an empty locker and pulled out the key. She spun back to Brooke with as much energy as she could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxxxxxxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie smoothed her skirt as she sat on the couch. She’d had her own choice from the wardrobe department, and had selected a knee length black pleated skirt. She hoped it looked sexy paired with the dark red button up blouse. Her face was done up expertly as well, the work of a team of beauticians. Her partner for the scene was chatting to the director. She’d been surprised by how professional the set was, she’d been ready for a shaky hand held camcorder, but this was a proper recording stage. The “room” she was in ended abruptly about ten feet either side of her, giving space for a selection of lights and recording equipment. The rig the actor was wearing, Christian, she reminded herself, was a legitimate piece of hardware. He and the director approached her with nervous smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Jessie, you put in your form that you’re not on any birth control. Now Christian here’s had a vasectomy, but would you feel more comfortable with a condom? It’s just to be safe, you understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was another example of the fact that this was a proper job with professional people. She’d been checked on countless times in the hour it’d taken to get ready. She gave an eager nod towards the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, that’d be good. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The director passed Christian a small silver square. Jessie was actually looking forward to working with him a bit. He was probably only a few years older than her, with a long oblong face and a head of short chestnut curls. In any other situation he’d have been just her type.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay you two. So, for a quick rundown, there isn’t gonna be a script for this. Chris is gonna have a few opening questions for you Jessie, then it’s on the pair of you to take it from there. Remember, if either of you shout stop at any point, then break apart. Same goes if I shout cut. All good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Get yourselves ready, then give us a shout when we can start. We’ll be controlling the camera on Chris from back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie looked up at the complex piece of machinery. It was basically a camera on a headband, but it looked pretty heavy. She just settled back on the sofa and tried to relax. The set went quiet as everyone got into position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All ready Jessie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a thumbs up to the tech team. A red light clicked on next to the lens, looking right at her. The set went silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why don’t you introduce yourself to start off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was waiting on her now. She was suddenly aware of how much pressure she felt. She hadn’t noticed it up to this point, but the whole scene would depend on her. She thought back to the clips they had shown her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. I’m Jess….Misty! I’m Misty. Right now I’m eighteen. And, erm, I...I’m looking for fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked from the camera to the director as she struggled to keep up her smile. He didn’t look too pleased. Christian pressed on as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really. What kind of fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y...you know. The kind of fun where I get f...done. Hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“CUT.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She buried her face in her hands, only now feeling the cold sweat on her back. She’d blown it. Would they even give her a chance after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessie, do you need a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was looking at her, more worried than annoyed. The makeup girl rushed forward, offering tissues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m fine. Guess I just wasn’t prepared to go on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll take five and see how you feel. Give a think about what you want to say. We’ll get your face fixed up quick as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The makeup girl ran a cleaning wipe over her face. Jessie didn’t know she’d been crying till she saw the mascara tears on the cloth. She shut her eyes as it got reapplied, giving some thought to why she was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Money, obviously. That was a reason. If she didn’t earn enough to find somewhere, then she’d be out on the street, doing the same thing up the back of an alley from a lot less pay. She wanted to enjoy the attention, that was another reason. All her life she’d been looked over, ignored, told she wasn’t good enough. That was probably why she’d been so easy to take advantage of. It still wasn’t why she was there. She squeezed her eyes tight, calling up the image.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pudgy little cheeks pinched by her fingers. Crystal blue eyes that looked up at her constantly. Fluffy blond hair she spent the mornings giving a gentle comb. Laughter that tickled her whole body whenever she heard it. That was why she was there. If she couldn’t support herself, then Tiffany would get taken away. She wasn’t about to let that happen. When she opened her eyes again she had a fresh resolve, as solid as iron. She stopped the girl getting ready to do her lips, the pink, glittery stick already aimed carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but do you have red?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A swift nod and a hand in the bag produced the colour. Jessie took it herself, along with a wet wipe and a compact mirror. Her eyes were gleaming again, the girl was a master with the eyeliner, giving her a smokey look, but the rest of her face was a mess. Jessie wiped off the bubblegum lipstick and caked on foundation, applying the smallest amount of the cherry red she’d picked instead. She rolled her lips together as she inspected herself, all the other girls would be going for cute and bubbly, she’d go a different direction. Hot and sexy. Mature. She could pull it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She passed the borrowed equipment back as she thanked the girl, standing with her new found determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m ready to try again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The director hurried over to her, laying an arm over her shoulder and speaking in a hushed voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure Jessie? You can take as long as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never been more sure of anything, if it meant staying with Tiffany.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still wore a worried frown, but chose to let her make the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, if you think you’re good we’ll get set up again. Get yourself ready.” He let her take a seat again, turning to the rest of the crew. “Alright, places people! Let's go for another take.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked straight into the camera on Christian’s head once again. He gave her a quick wink before the little red light clicked on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, why don’t you introduce yourself to start off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Confident and sexy. In charge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Misty, and I’m here to give you a show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t quite do a husky, seductive drawl, but keeping it slow and softly spoken was doing a good job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Well, why don’t you tell us what you’re planning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave her best sexy smirk to the camera, keeping her eyelids slightly closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer a more…...</span>
  <em>
    <span>practical</span>
  </em>
  <span> demonstration.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She traced one hand down the opening of her blouse, flicking open the buttons with two fingers as it came back up. She stopped with only the fastener right between her boobs left. Linking her fingers behind her head, she pushed her shoulders back, stretching hard. Brooke had mentioned that the costumes they had were made to be torn away, and Jessie had noticed the buttons were only held in place by velcro. It didn’t take much effort to get the results she wanted. The button flew off with a satisfying ping, skidding across the floor and setting her girls free from their fabric prison. They’d advised her not to wear a bra, too fiddly to take off in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. You weren’t kidding. That’s quite a show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands slipped inside the open shirt, groping the massive funbags for the camera. She teased her nipples with a sultry smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh honey, I’m just getting started.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slid off the couch and onto her knees, crawling over to him. With a single finger she was able to unbuckle his belt (another miracle of the wardrobe department). She took the zipper in her teeth and slowly lowered it. His meaty cock gave her a surprise as it popped through the opening, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She was fairly impressed by the size, but porn stars were probably chosen to be bigger. The fact he was shaven helped it look bigger too. She danced her fingers along its length, gripping suddenly at the base. He was already at half mast, so a few quick pumps brought him to full attention. She gave the swollen red head a quick kiss as she looked up into the lens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better be ready for this. I’ve been told I’m quite good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How he managed to keep his head steady she’d never know. He gave a gulp and nodded for her to continue. It was her time to shine. She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she leant forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips kept a tight seal as she slid all the way to the base, feeling him press hard against the back of her throat. Most girls would’ve gagged, or even thrown up from the sensation, but Jessie wasn’t most girls. She’d crossed half the country alone with next to nothing to her name. It wasn’t a trip you made without learning to suck some good dick. Her head bobbed slowly as her tongue took care of most of the work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Compared to some of her other experiences it wasn’t that bad, he hadn’t been driving eighteen hours without a shower, nor was he trying to force her head down. He let her take charge, and that suited Jessie perfectly. She didn’t even need to use her hands, she kept a firm grip with her lips, teasing her tongue against the little hole on the tip before softly scraping her teeth down the shaft on the instroke. She could see him gritting his teeth to try to bear it, he had to hold out for the shot. She took that as a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth pushed far enough that his balls bumped against her chin. She held the position and sucked as hard as she could. She could feel his knees shaking from the stimulation, but she didn’t let up. Licking along his entire shaft while keeping her head still, she could see the strain in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, damn Misty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t fully ready when his load shot down the back of her throat, she didn’t even get a chance to hold it on her tongue. The sticky fluid slid down smoothly, but she kept him in her mouth till she’d sucked him clean. When she released he was dripping with her spit, but otherwise spotless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! How did you even do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a wink up at the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my special secret. Do you think you’re man enough to continue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a big show of standing and turning away from him, keeping her legs straight as she bent forward, lowering the borrowed red lace panties to her ankles. Her heart was racing. They could see everything. Not a scrap of cloth covered her down there. She spread her ass cheeks before she rose again, making sure the audience got a good view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand darted into his pocket, retrieving the little foil square.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to use this if you want to go inside. Course, I could always just stick to oral, if you think you can stand it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a grab for the condom, but Jessie held it just out of reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh, so you’ve made your choice? Then let me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tore open the packaging and put the small rubber circle to her lips. Leaning forward towards him she grabbed his semi-flaccid cock once more. He’d pulled out of her mouth floppy, but he was already getting his second wind. Her lips traveled down his length, smoothing the protection out as they went. She held at the base again as her tongue made sure the seal was tight. When she pulled back he was properly covered, and rock hard once more. She fell back onto the sofa, hitching up her skirt and beckoning him with a single digit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready when you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to be told twice. Although, rather than just sticking it straight in, he instead rubbed two fingers around her folds. She was already soaked, so it wasn’t a matter of getting her ready, maybe it was revenge for finishing him off so quickly? She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he explored inside of her. She didn’t play with herself that much, what with Tiffany demanding her attention full time and Beli clinging to her as much as possible, but this was nothing like the self indulgence she enjoyed when she had the bathroom to herself. He wasn’t trying to hurry her along, rather he was touching and stroking along her inner walls, searching for that ever elusive sweet spot. It was just a bit further in, he was so close. She remembered the director’s advice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be vocal. We need some good moans from you, even if they’re fake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noises she was making definitely weren’t fake. She gasped and panted with each twitch of his fingertips, it was heaven. Before he could let her finish though, he pulled out his hand. She was slightly annoyed, she’d wanted to get off at least once while they were filming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a tease now. Let me have it, c’mon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let her watch as he spread his fingers. Her juices formed a dirty web before he licked them off. Jessie mimicked each flick of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, damn good. Let’s go for the main course then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t waste any more time teasing her. He pressed his cock inside, slowly but forcefully. Her back arched off of the sofa at the feeling of penetration. She hadn’t had sex properly since she found out Tiffany existed, she’d let the truckers do whatever they liked, as long as they kept it above her waist. He sunk all the way down, reaching her deepest parts. She was in ecstasy. He mouthed the words to her to keep the camera from hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A subtle nod was all the permission he needed. At first he kept the pace rather gentle, sliding in and out with a calm rhythm. But as time went on he kicked it up a notch. The studio was filled with their grunts and moans, the wet slaps of their bodies hitting against each other. Jessie reached down to play with herself, eager for some extra stimulation, but he caught her by the wrist. She gave the camera her best smoulder as he pinned both of her arms above her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t letting him do all the work though. Her hips bucked and thrusted in time with his, doubling the force of each stroke. Jessie had never felt like that before. Her past experiences with sex had been fairly unpleasant. She had simply been told to lay there and not move, not to make a sound while Tiffany’s father enjoyed her body. Christian was different, he was hitting all the right spots, encouraging her to scream out loud, letting her go crazy. She would’ve liked to kiss him, or at least get her nipples sucked, but that wouldn’t make for a very good shot. The thought of the men who’d watch her video was adding to her excitement. Countless numbers would see her, stripped down and getting pounded. It was enticing enough to give her goosebumps. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave a tight squeeze, pulling him even closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the pressure building just below her belly. A white hot energy, desperate to be released. Brooke’s words came back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can’t finish, then just pee. It’s dirty, but on film there’s not really any way to tell the difference. As long as it looks like you’re getting off, make it look as wet as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d downed a bottle of water just in case, but she wouldn’t be needing it. A shudder worked down from her shoulders as she let out a hearty moan. Her spray soaked Christian’s shirt, reaching almost to his face. Jessie was a panting mess as she rode the orgasm to completion. He was close as well. She felt his member swell inside her burning hot core. He finished with a few furious thrusts, trusting the thin latex to prevent any spills. Neither of them dared to move. They were both gasping for air. Jessie slipped her hands free and held the sides of his head, looking directly at the lens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve not felt anything like that in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a smirk as he remembered what they were supposed to be doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For sure. You’ve definitely got some talent there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quivered as he pulled out of her, discarding the used rubber. She wasn’t about to let it end there though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn, I think I can get another load out of you. Wanna find out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could reply she’d already slipped off the couch. Shuffling towards him on her knees. She took the tip of his dick in her mouth again, but rather than swallowing him up to the lipstick marks at the base, she just held it up. Her breasts found their place around the rapidly growing phallus. She released her lips as she squeezed him between her boobs, looking up at him the entire time. He was still slick from the lube on the condom and her juices, making it easy to start rubbing up and down. She’d underestimated how much effort it took to give a proper tit-job, bouncing her whole body while balancing on her knees was harder than it looked. Thankfully he was still pretty sensitive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn girl, keep going. I’m almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned her face forward, sealing her lips around his head just as he came. It didn’t shoot down her throat this time. She could taste the bitter goop pooling on her tongue from the roof of her mouth. She let him pull back as she released the pressure from her boobs. Looking up to his face she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, letting a few drops of the off-white liquid dribble down onto her chest. She flicked her head back dramatically as she swallowed, showing her empty mouth to the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, still wondering what I’ve got to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fondled her erect nipples as she gave the camera a coy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem for me baby, but I think you’ve got a future with us for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And cut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole set erupted in applause. Jessie had almost forgotten they were all there. A pair of stagehands rushed towards her with a towel and a bathrobe, which she took gratefully. The director strode over, beaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessie, baby, I don't know where you pulled that out from, but sweet Jesus, you are a natural. I hope you’ll be coming back to us, I can’t wait to see that energy again, and…...Chris, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man had collapsed on the sofa, covering his eyes with his arm as he fought to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? She sucked the soul out of me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle passed around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you two, hit the showers. That’s a wrap, people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxxxxxxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm water felt like heaven as it washed away her sweat. The feeling of getting fucked was still fresh and raw in her mind. She bit her lip, debating whether to let her fingers slip down between her legs. No, she was still a bit tender and sore. Best to leave it alone for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard you did a pretty good job today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of glistening brown eyes peered over from the next stall. She gave Brooke a friendly grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It felt pretty good too. Hopefully they’ll want me back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a snort at Jessie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t doubt it. I heard you finished Chris off three times! Round here he’s notorious for lasting the whole shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie fired a wink the older girl’s way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, he seemed a bit quick on the draw to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women laughed as they rinsed themselves off. Watching the office worker’s wet hair cling to the sides of her face looked oddly familiar to Jessie. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed when Brooke’s hair was in its bun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cindy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a look of confusion on Brooke’s face before a sly grin took over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Are they still using that tape for orientation? It’s like five years old at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie had thought she was just the receptionist. She hadn’t considered the fact that Brooke might be an actress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowadays I go by Sasha. And I vill break and man zhey send my vay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both chuckled at the terrible accent, exiting their stalls and wrapping towels around themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we all take turns manning the front desk. It’ll be awhile before it’s your go though. So tell me, why’d you try this? You’re young enough, there must be plenty of places looking to hire?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie followed her through to the locker room. It was fairly empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The money mostly. I’ve got about one year to find somewhere before I get kicked out. This place gave me a good offer, simple as that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke nodded understandingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Been there. Yeah, this place pays well if they like your performance, and I’m sure they loved you today. Where are you staying now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A family took me in. They’ve been brilliant these last two years, especially looking after my daughter. But they’ve gotta move next year and I can’t go with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke’s perfect smile wavered for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessie, how old are you again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eighteen, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this daughter of your’s, how old is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be two next mon…..Oh shit, I didn’t mean to say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman looked worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I chose to have her. Well, not chose, but….I didn’t….she isn’t…..I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t planned, but I love my little girl. I’d do anything for her, even this, if it means we can stay together. Here, look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fished out a few of the Polaroids she kept in her purse, handing them to Brooke. The brunette’s stern frown softened as she flicked through them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s lovely. I can see why you want to stay with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie took the photos back. Each one made her heart flutter. Her, laying in the hospital bed, a tiny, wrinkly bundle in her arms. Tiffany’s nap time, with the girl spread eagle on her back. An award winning smile, directed straight at the camera, her little girl liked to pose. She held the pictures to her chest for a moment before popping them back in their place. She wanted to get home and hold the real one more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well c’mon then. I’ll give you a ride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was flattered at the offer, but the bus was coming soon anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I couldn’t..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts. You’re trying to save money right? Then the bus is gonna bleed you dry. I’ll drop you off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly as they made their way to the exit, only to be cut off by David.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jessie! Oops, I mean Misty! Just heard from the editing fellas. Great work apparently. Here’s today's pay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He passed Jessie a crisp white envelope, and she nearly fainted when she looked inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>$900</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This….this is….Thank you, but didn’t the card say only $500?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her that winning smile again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it as a bonus, for a job well done. We want you back. My number’s in there, if you ever want to do another shoot give me a call. There’s a future for you in this industry, if you want it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie held the cash tight to her chest as she nodded, thinking of how she could spoil Tiffany for her upcoming birthday. She had a job, a career even. With a spring in her step she linked arms with Brooke and headed for the car. Jessie was actually looking forward to tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>